


Declarations of Love

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “I love you,” Tony whispered against his ear.





	Declarations of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Another short story, to cheer you up. :-)

“I love you,” Tony whispered against his ear. “You are so cute.” He began to stroke his back and smiled. “I like your eyes, your little nose and your long tail.”

“Tony!”

“Yes, Darling?”

“Gradually, I'm getting jealous.” Gibbs grumbled, but there was a little smile on his face.

Tony chuckled and set the black male cat carefully down on the seat beside him. “Come to me.” He opened his arms and Gibbs sat astride his lap.  
“There is no reason to be jealous,” he said with a grin. “I love you both.”

Gibbs smiled, he bent over and they kissed long and deep. 

Meanwhile, Blacky sat beside them and licked his left paw.


End file.
